


iwa-chan owns lacy panties

by madelynaddell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, They are lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynaddell/pseuds/madelynaddell
Summary: Oikawa has had a crush on Iwaizumi sinceForever.And now she gets to act on it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	iwa-chan owns lacy panties

**Author's Note:**

> What it do flight crew? I hate when i see butch-y iwa , not that there’s anything wrong w that, but damn why can’t she be bronzed and beautifully curvy too? thanks for coming to me ted talk

Oikawa has been best friends with Iwaizumi for as long as she can remember. She knows everything about her, her bra size, what makes her tick, what her favorite shade of nail polish is (seafoam green- it looks fantastic next to her tan skin). Not only that, she’s been through everything with her too, first period, first volleyball game, first person she came out to when she figured out she liked girls. 

So it baffles Tooru when she realizes she’s never seen Iwa’s hair down. 

She reaches this epiphany when she’s on the way to the subject of her thoughts house. As an end of season ritual, being as it was cut short by a pesky duo who’s name’s shall not be mentioned, she was currently on her way to Iwaizumi’s house to pick her up. Seeing as she had about an hour before she had to be there, she took the long way around their house, also known as her and Iwa-chan’s secret passageway, to give Iwaizumi a quick jump scare. You know, to keep her on her toes. Maybe even to see her scream like a girl, which would be a great contrast to how she usually yells at her.

Walking up to the ladder attached to Iwa’s balcony, she climbed, making sure not to slip on the steps with her “too high of heels, shittykawa”. Once she stepped onto the dark colored porch, Oikawa noticed something different. Well not something, more like someone. 

Let it be known that Oikawa Tooru has been attracted to Iwaizumi Hajime the moment she knew she was gay. Iwaizumi in all her, slim, toned, and bronzed glory was the personified version of Toorus’ wet dream. And while Oikawa had seen Hajime change, they’ve been playing together for years, she had also never seen her in something so,

feminine.

Looking into Iwaizumi’s room, she saw her in a white lace panty set that looked so ravishing on her that Oikawa thought she might just die. Iwaizumi, unlike Oikawa, has subtle curves. Enough to not make her look like a box, but nothing compared to yours truly, but that was what just made her...her. Her small breasts, small enough to fit in Tooru’s hand (she was sure of it), and her perfect ass, that was just the right amount of firm and toned when she went to jump to pull through with one of her infamous spikes, but soft and big enough to be appetizing in a dress or her school uniform skirt. 

But what shocked her the most was the lack of neck she could see on Iwa, meaning! Iwaizumi’s hair was just about to her soft looking breasts, her cleavage just peaking out from the bra’s trim. Dark brown and wavy, probably from her braid she wore at practice today, she looked good enough to eat. And damn, did Oikawa want to eat her.

Making herself known, she tapped on the glass of Iwaizumi’s sliding doors. Jumping slightly, she cautiously peeked around her bathroom door to see Oikawa Tooru in all her glory, standing on her balcony. Wearing a beautiful knee length dress, that showed off her long legs and a low dipping neck line that presented her full breasts. 

‘Uh oh, Gay Crisis time’

Scowling, she picked up a big shirt, probably one of shittykawa’s old sleeping shirts, and slid it over her head. Hoping Oikawa wouldn’t notice the flush that began to take over her face because of her less than savory thoughts and opened the door.

“What the hell are you doing here? The banquet doesn’t start for another hour.” she said glancing at the clock near her bed.

Smiling sheepishly Oikawa replied, “Yes, of course. But how could I resist seeing my lovely Iwa-chan?” And damnit, as much as she hated to admit it, that statement did a lot to Hajime, inside and out. 

Seeing as Iwa was distracted, Oikawa took it as her chance to grasp her friends wrist and lead her to her bed. Sitting down alongside her, she began to play with Iwaizumi’s hair. “Why have I never seen you with your hair down, Hajime~?” she purred as she leaned into Iwaizumi’s left ear.  
Feeling heat crawl up the back of her neck, Iwaizumi frowned and pulled away from Oikawa’s advances.

“I don’t know, I just don’t like it I guess.” She murmured, rubbing the dead ends of her hair, she wondered how she could get herself out of this situation without spilling her feelings to Oikawa on accident. Tooru scoffed, “How could you not like it? Everything about you is fantastic...” she trailed off. After the weight of her words hit, she immediately felt regret flow through her. Iwaizumi has not once expressed her interest in women, and while Tooru highly doubts she’d stop being her friend, there’s no guarantee. 

Stopping for a moment to regain her breath and gather her thoughts, Iwaizumi asked,  
“Do you really mean that?”

This was Oikawa’s out, Iwaizumi was giving her an out, a way to deny her suffocating feelings for her bestfriend and act like this never happened. But what fun would that be? Tooru would rather risk it and know, then never know and live a life of unrequited feelings. So sucking in a breath, Oikawa did what she does best, work through a situation and improvise. 

And that she did.

Threading her fingers through the soft hair near the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, she pressed forward and connected their lips. Iwaizumi’s lips were slightly chapped and tasted like cherry lip balm, something Tooru wouldn’t mind familiarizing herself with. Noticing her lack of response, Oikawa pulled back.

“Is this ok? God- I didn’t even ask, I don’t know what I was thinking-“ She worried as she slid off the bed. “I’m so sorry, let’s forget this ever happ-“ Iwaizumi stood with her and crushed their mouths together. A little more teeth then they would’ve preferred, but the both corrected their angles, which allowed Oikawa to glide her tongue across Iwa’s full bottom lip. Releasing a small moan, Iwaizumi deepened the kiss by pushing Tooru back onto the bed.

“Shut up, trashykawa” she mumbled, faintly hearing a “mean Iwa-chan” in response before she closed the gap between them once more. Using her new found height as an advantage, Iwaizumi straddled Oikawa’s lap and ground down. Both releasing moans, Tooru keened at the feeling of Hajime’s heat on her own. Sucking on her tongue, she felt down Iwaizumi’s tan back till she reached the clasp of her bra. Nodding slightly as permission, Oikawa broke the kiss and unhooked her undergarment, admiring Iwaizumi’s small, perky boobs. 

Pinching a rosy nipple between her index finger and thumb, Oikawa teased “Iwa-chan’s so cute” watching as Iwaizumi failed to make an intelligent response and flushed all over. Soft moans filled the room as the two girls ground against eachother. Getting tired of the barrier between Iwaizumi and herself, Oikawa turned to drop Iwa on the bed, hearing her let out a startled gasp. Bouncing slightly, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa tugged on her dress straps till she was down to just her panties, large breasts out on display. Letting out a (embarrassingly loud) groan, Hajime reached up towards Oikawa. Getting the hint Tooru leaned down and began suckling on Iwaizumi’s neck, making sure to thoroughly cover it with hickeys and love bites. 

“Mmph- Ah! Fuck, more please!” She pleaded when she felt Oikawa rub her through her underwear. Pushing them to the side, Oikawa got to work. Rubbing tight circles around her sensitive clit, Tooru couldn’t get enough of Iwaizumi’s desperate moans, then slipping a long finger into her wet heat. Feeling around her soft walls, she heard Iwa’s breath hitch and felt her legs twitch. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl and take what I’m gonna give ya, baby?” she teased, loving the feeling of power she had over her usually dominant friend. “Yes! Yes, ooooh, fuck! I will!”  
Pleased with her response, Oikawa bent down and took Iwaizumi’s pebbled nipple into her mouth, biting down slightly. Hearing a low whimper, Oikawa continued her way down Iwaizumi’s taut torso, until she was met with a small patch of dark, curly hair, right above her pretty pink lips. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan~ You have such a pretty pussy” she said, emphasizing her statement by mouthing at her vulva, lapping at the wetness that gathered between her lips. Making her way down, she slowly flicked her tongue over Iwaizumi’s tight hole, all while building up the pressure she was putting on her clit. But at this angle her neck began to ache, so she slowly retracted her fingers and flipped Iwaizumi onto her back, allowing her to see Iwa’s flushed face, half-lidded eyes, and ajar mouth, letting out heavy pants into the room. 

“Why’d you stop, shittykawa?” She growled, watching as Oikawa pinned up her hair, her busty chest sticking out, begging to be touched. 

Sitting up properly, Iwaizumi nestled between them, lavishing them with small bites and open mouthed kisses. Oikawa whimpered at the object of her affections ministrations, loving the feel of her hot mouth on her sensitive breasts. 

But no, Oikawa was on a mission. To watch Iwaizumi fall apart, and she’ll be damned if she’s not gonna do it.

Pushing Iwaizumi’s shoulders, Oikawa separated herself, missing the feeling of Iwaizumi pressed against her. Climbing onto the bed and lying against the headboard, Oikawa crooked a finger at Iwaizumi. 

“C’mere and sit on my face, baby.” she said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. Iwaizumi short-circuited. How the hell was she supposed to refuse that offer? Slowly climbing until she straddled Oikawa’s shoulders, she looked down at Oikawa. Her eyes were trained on Iwaizumi’s wet cunt, gaze filled with want. Burning humiliation surged through Iwaizumi’s body, she’s never had someone look at her like that before. Oikawa grabbed at the back of her thigh, encouraging her to keep moving forward, her stomach lurching in excitement at the thought of getting her face between Iwaizumi’s beautiful thighs.

Slowly lowering herself, until she felt her vulva press against Oikawa’s chin. Once Iwaizumi was into place, Oikawa kissed her way up. Starting mid-thigh then making her way up to Iwaizumi’s wet cunt. Oikawa exhaled before eagerly licking between her wet folds. Her salty-sweet taste flooded her mouth, then licking a broad stripe over her clit as she gradually added her middle and index finger into her. Thrusting them into her rhythmically, she began to add more pressure onto her walls, searching for her g-spot till-

“Mmh! Yes! Tooru, you’re so good!” she praised, feeling a whole new sensation overcome her, thighs trembling with arousal. Oikawa’s slippery muscle soon joined in with her two fingers, adding to her stimulation. She began pushing against Oikawa’s face, desperately searching for more friction. Oikawa grasped at her thighs and ass, grazing her middle finger against her puckered asshole, hoping to stimulate her further. Above her Iwaizumi was becoming less timid, and rocking with the thrusts of her tongue, gripping Oikawa’s hair in an almost painful manner. Pulling away to catch her breath, watching Iwaizumi’s erratic movements, before abruptly thrusting three fingers into her, eliciting a sweet moan out of her, then suddenly. 

Iwaizumi was coming. 

Onto Tooru’s face.

Holy shit.

Her cunt clenched tightly around her fingers as she let out the sluttiest moan yet, covering Oikawa’s face and neck with her fluids. 

“That’s it, baby! Let me have it.” she said, but Iwaizumi couldn’t even begin to complain about the pet name, too distracted with riding out her orgasm on Oikawa’s heavenly fingers (where she learned these skills? she could only assume too much time watching porn).

She rolled off Oikawa, body now lax from her orgasm. Both of them were silent for a while, letting what they just did sink in before Iwaizumi looked over.

“So, do you want help?” She had asked so nonchalantly, that if you didn’t know what just happened you would’ve thought this was normal. Oikawa blushed at what she was implying, nodding slightly before adding a quiet, “yes please”.

Getting onto her hands and knees, Iwaizumi climbs over Oikawa, until she’s right above her. Starting at her mouth, Iwaizumi invades her mouth with her tongue, feeling around like she may never get to do this again (which if Oikawa has anything to say about it, it won’t) and lightly bites at her lower lip. Then suddenly a sharp pain is inflicted onto her bottom lip, making her whimper until she feels Iwaizumi go over it again with her tongue as an apology. Slowly trailing down, Iwaizumi trails down Oikawa’s body, leaving little nips here and there, being sure to cover her flat stomach with small bruises which will be there for days. Then she’s at Oikawa’s cunt, clean shaved and wet. With her right hand she spreads Oikawa’s lips to admire the wetness that has accumulated near her hole, while her left hand deftly reaches up to pinch and pull at her sensitive nipples with her calloused hands.

Tentatively, Iwaizumi starts kitten licking at Oikawa’s clit, teasing Oikawa to no end. Lifting her hips, Tooru searches for any sort of friction she can’t get, which results in her pressing right against Iwa’s mouth, nose nudging her clit. Sticking out her tongue, Hajime licks a broad stripe up her cunt, hearing Oikawa let out a little ah ah ah’s, slowly raising in volume until her legs are shaking and she’s gripping Iwaizumi’s shoulders with such force that she’s actually afraid she’ll bruise. 

“OH-ohhhh yes, Hajime that’s it! Baby! Please, I’m so close!” She says as she finally releases. Lapping at any extra fluids, Iwaizumi pulls back, looking down at Tooru’s tired and blissed our face.

Climbing back up, Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a quick peck, before ushering her out of bed. Reminding her of their banquet.

“Iwa-chan!” She whined, still feeling the sticky remnants of her and Iwaizumi on her body.

Glaring at Oikawa, Hajime huffs. “Well baby,” she mocks, “maybe if you hurry up we can come back and continue later.” she mumbles the last part. Almost afraid of getting rejected.

Oikawa had never moved quicker. Running to the bathroom to wash her face, she shouted from the bathroom, “Deal Iwa-chan, but only because I get to stay between your legs again!” 

“Shut up, shittykawa.” she growled, ignoring the deep red blush covering her again.

When Hanamaki saw them enter the gym, he definitely didn’t point out all the hickeys to Mattsun.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE PIRN OR PLOT OLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SOMEONE HELP:(
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated <3


End file.
